Le secret des cheveux de Severus Rogue
by Maechan01
Summary: OS Défi : Enfin la grande révélation du plus grand secret de notre maitre des potions préféré !


_OS défi ! Le secret des cheveux de Severus Rogue_

_Résumé : Enfin la grande révélation du plus grand secret de notre maitre des potions préféré_

_Qui ? ptiLu, missCN et maechan01_

* * *

Le secret des cheveux de Severus Rogue

Tout le monde s'est déjà posé la question suivante : Quel est le secret des cheveux de Severus Rogue ? Mais la vraie question à se poser serait plutôt : Pourquoi Severus Rogue est-il devenu maître de potion ?

Monsieur et Madame Rogue était un couple uni. Eileen Rogue, qui était une grande sorcière, travaillait dans la fabrication de potion à St-Mangouste. Tobias Rogue, lui, était un moldu. Il était testeur en tout genre : dans les médicaments, les parfum, les produits alimentaires, la literie... Donc un métier très attirant pour un enfant. Franchement qui n'a jamais rêvé de devenir testeur de matelas ? De parfums de glaces ? Ou encore de bonbons ?

Depuis tout petit, Severus Rogue avait comme modèle son père. Ce blondinet (1) de 6 ans n'avait jamais montré le moindre signe de magie, au grand désespoir de sa mère. Elle voulait que son fils devienne médicomage, comme son grand-père. Tobias Rogue était un homme heureux, il disait à qui voulait l'entendre :

« Mon fils sera le plus grand testeur, reconnu dans le monde entier ! Comme son père et son grand-père ! »

Car oui, chez les Rogue, testeur était une affaire de famille. Mais bon, pas de chance pour eux, Severus ne sera ni l'un, ni l'autre !

Rogue junior était un enfant heureux, il avait fait la connaissance d'une jeune fille qui habitait près de chez lui. Elle s'appelait Lily Evans, elle avait une crinière de feu qui avait ensorcelé le jeune garçon. La fillette avait une sœur acerbe, nommée Pétunia, qui ne faisait que critiquer les cheveux blonds du garçon. Un jour Severus avait traité la sœur tyrannique de « sale moldu », la petite fille était rentrée chez elle en pleurant et en disant que l'amoureux de Lily l'avait traité de « sale morue ». Bref une guerre avait éclaté entre les deux enfants. Lily ne savait pas où se ranger et elle ne choisira définitivement son camp que lorsque qu'elle recevra sa lettre de Poudlard.

Le beau monde de Severus Rogue s'écroula le 8 février 1969, jour de ses 9 ans. Il eut un accident de la route ou son père perdit la vie, causé par un moldu sous acide. Mais un mois plus tard, fut le moment où la vie de Severus changea à tout jamais. Ce jour là, il avait dut accompagner sa mère à son travail. Il n'avait pas eut le choix, la nourrice étant en congé. Ce que Severus Rogue détestait le plus après le jus de citrouille était les potions ! Et comme sa mère travaillait en plein dedans, il savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire toute la journée... S'assoir dans un coin et attendre en pensant au fait qu'il aurait put être en train de jouer avec Lily plutôt que de rester là.

Au bout de deux heures, Eileen Rogue le laissa seul pour quelques minutes. Et bien sûr un enfant de 9 ans, seul, dans une salle pleine de produits en ébullition, de fioles avec des têtes de morts dessus, ne peut s'empêcher d'y toucher ! Franchement, qui ne serait pas allé voir de plus près le drôle de miroir qui laissais échapper de temps à autres des bulles de toutes les couleurs ? Hmmm ?

Severus ne fit pas exception à cette règle. Il commença à examiner le miroir, quand soudain, une petite bulle rose vient flotter près de lui. Le garçon recula et vit que la bulle le suivait. S'en suivit une folle course poursuite dans le laboratoire. Et comme toutes bonnes personnes qui ne regarde pas devant elle quand elle court, et bien elle se prend forcement l'étagère en pleine face en se brisant le nez. Une partie des fioles se trouvant sur l'étagère vinrent se briser au sol et sur Rogue junior. Puis se fut le trou noir pour le garçon...

Quand il reprit connaissance, Severus se trouvait dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas. En tournant la tête, il vit sa mère endormit sur un fauteuil, dans le coin de la pièce. Il se sentait mal, il leva ses mains qui lui brulaient atrocement, elles étaient rouge...

« ROUGE ? » s'écria-t-il.

Alerté par le cri de son fils, Eileen se réveilla. Elle passa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son fils en larmes. Mais elle savait qu'il était dur de ne pas paniquer. Le jeune garçon avait le haut du corps complètement rouge et les jambes jaune canari (2). Les médecins avaient dit que le garçon retrouverait sa couleur normale que d'ici quelques jours. Mais le plus choquant restait ses cheveux, lui qui avait toujours été blond, il les avait maintenant noirs corbeau à l'aspect graisseux. Et là, aucun médecin n'avaient su dire comment lui faire retrouver ses cheveux d'origine.

A partir de ce jour là, Severus Rogue n'eut qu'une seule idée en tête, trouver un antidote ! Quitte à ne faire qu'étudier LA matière qui lui faisait horreur... la potion !

Au cour de sa vie Rogue devint maître des potions, pour trouver un antidote qui lui rendrait ses cheveux d'enfant. Son mauvais caractère empira au fur et à mesure que ses potions rataient. Il se lança même dans la magie noire pour trouver une solution, mais rien... absolument RIEN !

C'est grâce aux souvenirs qu'il donna à Harry avant de mourir qu'on put savoir quel avait été sa dernière pensée... Pour ses cheveux blonds, lesquels Lily -l'amour de sa vie- s'amusait à coiffer avec plein de tendresse...

* * *

_(1) Oui quand il était petit Severus était blond avec des cheveux soyeux et brillant !xD_

_(2) Y en a qui n'ont vraiment pas de chance ! On ne se demande plus pourquoi il déteste Gryffondor !=D (ptiLu : Il me fait un peu penser à un coq… Enfin un Petit coq. Papaaa ! Clo' sors de ce corps ! Mouhaha )_


End file.
